The Thing About Jawbreakers
by Iwillforgetthisl8er
Summary: "Jawbreakers stain your teeth with their color. Beca Mitchell stains your heart with her personality, in a good way, making sure that you're never going to forget her. But you don't want to, because remember, Beca Mitchell is a jawbreaker. And you love jaw breakers." Just a short Bechloe drabble. Hope you enjoy.


"Beca Mitchell is a jawbreaker. She has multiple layers, each one unique, and she's different from all other jawbreakers. She's better. She has dark layers and light layers, and layers that are a calm medium. Jawbreakers take patience, you can't just jump up and bite them. You have to wait, be calm, and break the jawbreaker down, layer by layer. Beca Mitchell doesn't let anyone in, instead living with a hard shell to hide her soft interior. Beca Mitchell makes you work for it, making you take your time before finally giving up each layer. She's sometimes sweet, sometimes sour, sometimes bitter, but with each layer she leaves behind an amazing piece of herself. Jawbreakers stain your teeth with their color. Beca Mitchell stains your heart with her personality, in a good way, making sure that you're never going to forget her. But you don't want to, because remember, Beca Mitchell is a jawbreaker. And you love jaw breakers. Even though this particular jaw breaker has been chipped of layers by careless people, leaving dents and scratches that scare some people off, somehow you know that underneath all of that is nothing but a sweet, pure heart and soul that will coat everyone in sight with her goodness, much like the powder in the middle of a jawbreaker that coats your tongue and teeth. Beca Mitchell is the light in the dark, that piece of candy when everything's been taken away and all you want is to cry while eating candy. She is that. Beca Mitchell is a jawbreaker of the best kind, one that you never want to fade away. Some think that when you reach the middle of a jawbreaker, it's the end of the road, the end of the journey. And that's where Beca Mitchell's similarity to jawbreakers ends. Because with Beca Mitchell, when you reach her center, that's just the beginning of the journey. It opens up possibilities that you never thought you'd have. The possibility to love someone who loves you back wholeheartedly, someone that never trusts anyone the way they trust you now. She's always going to be there, for as long as you'll let her. And you will let her, because if you don't… well, then you're an idiot. She's been scarred, and most people would've broken under the pain she's faced. But she faces it head on, not afraid to stand up to her asshole dad who doesn't give a shit about her, or at least doesn't show it. Beca Mitchell is the best person I know, and she's also a jawbreaker. But hell, who cares? I, for one, love jawbreakers, this one in particular." Chloe Beale shuffles her index cards on the podium, clearing her throat as she makes eye contact with Dr. Marcus Mitchell, the one and only. He has a thoughtful look on his face, and motions for her to go on. Chloe Beale's eyes shift towards the blue eyed, brunette, 'hobbit' sitting in the front row, a slight smirk on her face although the tears in her eyes suggest that she's feeling more than that smirk lets on. "Beca Mitchell is the sunshine to my storms, the smiles to my frowns, the butterflies in my stomach, the wonders of my life, and I… I'm in love with her." Chloe Beale has suddenly shifted her eyes from Beca Mitchell to the index cards in her hands, so she doesn't see the small smile that turns up Beca Mitchell's lips, a smile that Beca Mitchell quickly hides, putting on a serious contemplative look as Chloe Beale's eyes flicker back to her and the redhead takes a deep breath. "She didn't know that until now, but I hope that maybe this won't make everything horrible between us. All I'm saying here, people, is that sometimes people are jawbreakers. They're not what they seem like or who they try to pretend they are. Sometimes they just need you to keep trying and trying, until hopefully one day you get to call that jawbreaker yours. Thank you." With tears stinging her eyes, Chloe Beale left the podium and then the building, blocking out all sounds as she tried to stop the tears. What she didn't see was Beca Mitchell getting to her feet and immediately following behind her, calling her name.

When Chloe Beale finally reached her apartment, she fumbled with the key before shoving it in the door and pushing it open. That fumble was just enough time for Beca Mitchell to catch up and shove her hand in front of the door before Chloe Beale can close it. "Wait, Chlo." Beca Mitchell pants. "Chlo, I'm your jawbreaker. I'm yours."

Chloe Beale freezes on the other side of the door for a few moments before flinging it open and pulling Beca Mitchell into a kiss. They stay like that, savoring the taste of each other's lips, because they're Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale. They're each other's jawbreakers, and they're going to enjoy the journey from the centers for the rest of their lives.

**Just a weird drabble thingy, sorry. I was eating a jawbreaker yesterday, and all of a sudden I was like 'holy shit, Beca's a jawbreaker, fanfiction awaits me.' And then this happened, after I finished updating BSWYLEI. I hope you liked it, please R&R.**


End file.
